


A Necessary Sin

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the world coming to an end, Castiel watches over the Winchester brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Necessary Sin

Castiel watches.

It is one thing he is best at, even at the worst of times. Angels observe. And on this night, standing invisible to the humans desperately seeking comfort from one another on one of the motel beds, Castiel observes as brothers become something more to one another.

The older brother, he himself had literally pulled from the pits of hell. The younger, he undoubtedly will have to witness cast to there in the future. But as he watches the brothers, he holds no judgment for what so many others would consider a grave sin. These two humans deserve that much, in their desperation to save the world. On the move as much as they are, they have no hope of knowing anyone nearly as well as they know each other.

Castiel can't help but be fascinated by how the brothers are with one another. By day, they may fight against each other. By day and night, they fight demons, ghosts, spirits, monsters, and other forces of evil, and sometimes even misguided forces of good. But some nights, when they seek refuge in some off-the-road motel, they become lovers, comforting each other in a way only the other can possibly know how.

It's not about the sex, though Dean might say something otherwise about such. It's about the love, the companionship, the comfort of knowing that, no matter what happens, they have each other until the very end. And if that is what they need in order to continue the fight, to make it through each day, sacrificing everything for freedom and free will, then Castiel won't judge them.

He only observes, a slight smile pulling at his lips as the brothers fall to a nightmare-free sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
